Pirate de la musique
by Leze-G
Summary: Dans un monde où la musique n'est réservée qu'aux riches, il existe un endroit où ceux qui la piratent sont des rois.


_Fanfic que j'ai écrite depuis un petit moment, à la sortie de Cabaret Noir en fait, et que je décide enfin à publier ici. J'espère que vous aimerez, enjoy :3_

Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, alors que ses doigts se promenaient aisément sur les cordes se sa guitare. Devant lui, une petite foule s'était amassée, silencieuse et fascinée par ce bruit. Ce son, cette musique que leurs oreilles n'avaient jamais entendue.  
Ils le regardaient comme s'il possédait un pouvoir magique, certains en pleuraient mêmes.  
Ces gens-là n'avaient jamais entendu de musique, ils n'en avaient jamais eu le droit. C'était son rôle, son devoir, de leur en offrir !  
-Ça vient de là !  
Une voix grave et autoritaire, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre.  
Il replaça sa guitare dans son dos, révélant son t-shirt noir à tête de mort très révélateur, et courut, sans se retourner. Sans voir que ceux qui l'avaient écouté ralentissaient volontairement les policiers.  
Mais il les entendait, et eut chaud au cœur, regonflé de courage et de conviction.  
Mais ça les arrêtèrent pas, et les autorités poussèrent sans ménagement que ces personnes inconnues. Il était apparemment plus important que quelqu'un de lambda.  
Courant toujours, ses pas retentissaient sur le pavé. Comme un rythme précis, seulement troublé par les cris.  
-Il est passé par là !  
Il devait être plus rapide. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter pour voir le nombre de ses poursuivants, mais ils étaient assez pour l'arrêter. Et il ne retournerait pas en prison.  
Mais il avait un avantage : il connaissait chaque recoin de cette ville, contrairement à ces hommes qui ne descendaient que rarement dans les bas-fonds.  
Une échelle soudée au mur apparut dans son champ de vision. Sûr de lui, il la grimpa rapidement, avec tant de facilité qu'il paraissait surhumain.  
Seulement il entendait les voix, en bas.  
-Là-haut !  
Pas malchance, la pollution continuelle de la ville qui masquait toute luminosité n'avait pas suffi pour le « cacher ». Sur le toit de l'immeuble, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses poursuivants. Ils étaient au moins 6. Seul contre eux il n'y arriverait pas.  
Il se tourna vers l'autre côté du toit, et s'approcha prudemment du vide. mh. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et peu importe s'il mourrait, sa mission était plus importante.  
Soufflant, il prit son élan. Et au moment oû les hommes en uniforme avaient fini leur ascension, il sauta, et disparut dans le vide.  
Et se rattrapa à une corde à linge.  
Rapidement, il sortit un petit couteau de sa poche, et coupa une des extrémités de ce qui maintenait en l'air. La corde tomba, avec lui, dans un effet de balancier, et le fit atterri tranquillement, les pieds au sol.  
Il leva la tête, ces hommes idiots le regardaient quelques mètres plus haut, ne savant quoi faite. Il sourit, les salua d'un geste de la main, et reprit sa fuite, en marchant.

La bouche d'égout au-dessus de sa tête se ferma dans un bruit métallique. Des vieilles lampes usées éclairaient cette rivière de détruits, ainsi que son chemin. L'odeur l'obligea à masquer son visage d'un foulard, et il commença son trajet habituel.  
Rien qu'au nez, personne ne se serait aventuré ici. Sans une bonne raison. Et celle qu'il avait était la plus précieuse de tous.  
Il y a bien longtemps, la musique était une chose à la portée de tous. Tout le monde pouvait en écouter et en jouer librement. Mais ce temps lointain était résolu.  
Ils étaient dans une époque où la musique était réservée aux riches, ou en tout cas à ceux qui avaient les moyens de la payer.. Ce qui ne représentait que quelques pourcentages de la population.  
Les pauvres, comme lui, n'en avaient pas le droit. À tel point que ses confrères en avaient oublié son existence.  
Pas lui.  
Très jeune, ses parents adorateurs secrets de musique lui avaient appris à fabriquer des instruments rudimentaires, avec ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et à en jouer. Puis, ils avaient disparus, comme tous ceux qui tentent d'enseigner la musique sans but lucratif.  
Il n'avait donc qu'à seul but dans la vie : rendre la musique libre.  
Reconnaissant les sombres têtes de morts sur les murs de l'égout, il sut qu'il rapprochait de sa destination. Évitant les pièges mortels par pur réflexe, il finit par se retrouver devant une porte en bois.  
Pas de nom inscrits, aucun, mais tous le connaissaient. Il était l'espoir pour ses frères et sœurs d'en bas, un cauchemar pour les hommes et femmes d'en haut. Et pour lui, c'était sa seule maison, le seul endroit libre de loi dans ce monde.  
Le Cabaret Noir.  
La porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il resta un instant sur le seuil, à observer cet endroit si particulier.  
L'air était épais, un brouillard de poussière y restait constant. Les murs étaient couverts d'affiche révolutionnaire. Et quelques formes habitaient le lieu. Des pirates, comme lui, c'est ainsi qu'ils se nommaient. Autrefois, pirater signifiait voler, et c'est ce qu'ils étaient, des voleurs de musique.  
-Il est là ? demanda-t-il au hasard.  
Mais il n'avait pas besoin pas de réponse, évidement qu'il était là. Il était toujours là.  
Reprenant sa guitare et la serrant contre lui, il s'avança entre ses confrères, jusqu'à pénétrer dans une autre pièce. Celle-ci était plus petite, et vide, à l'exception d'une chaise en bois en forme de trône.  
Là où lui était assis. La tête baissée, son visage masqué par son chapeau en paille surmonté de lunettes, il portait son habituelle chemise rayée rouge.  
Il leva la tête, dévoilant un regard identique au sien, comme le reste de son visage. Mais quoi de plus normal, étant donné qu'ils étaient la même personne.  
-Tu en as mis du temps, lui dit simplement celui qui était le seul parmi eux à porter un vrai nom.  
Yéyé.

Il avait attendu longtemps ici, après avoir ordonné à ses clones de se trouver des instruments de musique de « qualité ». Ceux-ci pouvaient bien penser qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées -ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais quel intérêt d'avoir des doubles sinon ?- mais il leur donnait malgré tous des ordres. Et puis c'est bien lui qui composait les musiques qu'ils jouaient.  
-Les autres ils sont où ?  
Son guitariste haussa les épaules. Même s'ils étaient la même personne, ils restaient indépendants les uns des autres. Il était incapable de savoir où ils se trouvaient ou ce qu'ils pensaient, il pouvait simplement s'en douter.  
Et ce fut le moment précis que choisit justement son bassiste pour apparaitre. Presque méconnaissable avec ses vêtements sombres son couvre-chef et ses cheveux attachés. Mais ils partageaient bien la même tête.  
-Vous étiez passés où ?  
En réponse le clone à casquette désigna de la tête celui qui le suivait de près. Un double comme eux, le dernier. Toujours aussi identique, et seulement différencié par le bonnet et la cravate qu'il portait. Et par le petit chaton qu'il avait dans les bras.  
-On l'a trouvé dans la rue ! Fut l'excuse de son pianiste.  
Les clones se rapprochèrent de la boule de poils, attendris, sous le regard exaspéré de Yéyé.  
-Oh les mecs !  
Mais bien sûr toute leur attention était sur ce petit chat. Et il les comprenait. Comment résister ?  
Vraiment devoir gérer trois personnes exactement comme lui n'était pas évident. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se gérer lui-même.  
-On a du boulot.  
Les trois autres soupirent et délaissèrent du chat à regret. Il faillait un minimum d'autorité avec eux ! La chanson était plus importante que tout. Plus importante qu'un félin adorable, c'était dire.  
Il obligea chacun de ses clones à reprendre « son » instrument -instrument qu'ils avaient volé, forcément- et en jouer.  
Il était temps qu'ils fassent l'apologie de ce lieu, pour la liberté de la musique.


End file.
